criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Blackwater (GD)
Tom Blackwater was a suspect in the murder investigation of Steven Crowe in Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale). He was later revealed to being The Virgin Slayer the killer of 125 woman including Hannah Hersberger in Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Scare-Crowe Tom was found at the graveyard drunk and stoned, at first Diego wanted to ignore him, until he realized that he had Steven’s cult symbol on his right shoulder. Tom confirmed it when he revealed Steven as his “master”, then led him to become a suspect of the murder. The team interrogated him again, after his stash of cocaine was found in the crime scene. When asked what he was doing there, he told them that he was drunk and high, so he had no idea which places he going to as he was hallucinating. Diego asked him if he saw who killed Steven, where Tom said that he didn’t see Steven getting killed, but saw him being transformed into a scare-crow by someone he couldn’t identify, but was able to see “snowflakes” on his head A.K.A. dandruff. After the killer was arrested, Tom asked to see Hamilton and Diego. When they asked him what he wanted, he told them that he caught a man taking inappropriate photos of woman at the bar. That man was revealed to be Gregory Lynn, Adrian Lynn’s brother. Lust for Life Tom became a suspect after he was caught peeing on the river. When confronted on this indecency and his presence in the crime scene. He told them he didn’t know what they meant by ‘fresh water’, as he was ‘peeing in the tiolet’. This made Hamida believe his presence and action were a result by being high. Tom was later discovered to be Hannah’s boyfriend via Ophelia Lincoln. They went to speak to him where he acted delighted by seeing Ophelia, saying at least one person is safe. When asked if his presence was connected to Hannah, he replied that he was looking for Hannah. Hamida, Hamilton, and Ophelia revealed to him that Hannah have been murdered by the slayer, leading him to become sad and enraged, swearing that he’d kill the slayer. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to kill The Virgin Slayer, as he turned out to be slayer himself. Hamilton, Hamida, and Ophelia went to arrest Tom. He tried denying everything, but was then confronted with the evidence. He admitted to being The Virgin Slayer, the man who raped and killed a woman every two weeks for 5 years. Hamida then asked him, how is it that every girl that fell victim to him have dated Gerard, except of Hannah, where Tom replied that Gerard was a member of the same cult as Polly, and that he was Tom’s accomplice in the murders, Gerard would date the girls, and lure them into the woods, where Tom would deal with them. However, Hannah was different, she loved Tom, and so he was able to kill her off easily without the help of Gerard. Hamilton disgusted, went to put the handcuffs on Tom, but Tom had a dagger with him, which he used to stab Hamilton in the abdomen. Hamida freaked out, and without thinking she pulled of her gun, and pointed it at Tom, where Tom pulled Ophelia and used her as a cover, saying if Hamida pulled off the shot, she’d end up hitting Ophelia as well. Unluckily for him, Hamida knew male and female anatomy, so she shot the gun at Ophelia’s crotch, which passed through Ophelia, without harming her, and hit Tom in the nuts. Tom screamed in pain, and Hamida shot him again in the head, and then went to carry Hamilton. Ophelia spat at Tom’s corpse, and then helped Hamida carry Hamilton. They started walking, when suddenly they were greeted by the entire GDPD team, who have been searching for them. Case appearances *Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale). *Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale). Trivia Gallery HHersbergerGrimsdale.jpeg|Hannah Hersberger, Tom’s late girlfriend